Out of the Shadows
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: Andy's cousin has transferred to 15th bringing with her all sorts of drama including a killer from her past.
1. Welcome to 15th

**A/N: This is an idea that came to me recently and I am seeing where it goes. This chapter is kind of long because I needed to introduce the new character. Hope you enjoy! ~S~**

Andy was sitting at her desk going over some backed up paperwork when Luke came over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Hey beautiful." He gave her that goofy grin of his and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I needed this." She took a big gulp before placing the cup in front of the computer.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what," Andy played.

"That we joined the circus smartass. That we are getting married."

Luke had asked Andy to marry him this morning. He had brought her breakfast in bed which ended up being Eggo waffles because it was the only thing they had in the new house. When he proposed, Andy was stunned. They had only just moved in together.

"I don't know Luke. It's been really bus around here recently and maybe we should just give it some time."

Luke looked suspicious. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not. I want to marry you, I just don't think now is the right time."

Sam had walked in and met eyes with Andy. Luke left in a huff and Sam started in her direction but stopped when her cell phone rang.

Andy looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Holly!"

The voice on the other end seemed louder than usual. "Andy! I was just calling to see if you wanted to grab coffee this morning."

Holly McNally was Andy's cousin on her father's side. Holly's dad and Andy's dad were brothers. "Are you in town?"

"Yep, I got in yesterday."

"What about work? Can that precinct function without one of their top cops?" Holly was also a cop for another city.

"Their going to have to learn sometime," Holly said with a smile in her voice. "So, coffee?"

"I can't today. I've already started shift."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to steal the one by your computer."

Andy's head snapped up. "You're here?"

Holly laughed. "Turn around."

Andy turned and found Holly standing there wearing a 15th division uniform. She closed the phone, stood up, and hugged her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I got transferred. Best personally requested me. He said he needs me to come show you rookies how its done."

"Oh did he?"

Traci, Gail, Dov, and Chris came walking over to their desks which were right next to Andy's.

Dov came forward upon seeing Holly. "You must be new here, Officer McN…" Dov stopped when he saw the name on the uniform. "Why are you wearing Andy's uniform?"

Before Holly could answer, Best came out of his office and called everyone into the conference room.

Andy sat with her friends while Holly lingered in the corner where she wouldn't really be noticed.

"I just called you all in here to tell you about a new addition here at 15th. McNally, come up here."

Everyone's eyes went to Andy who just smiled. "Not me, her." She pointed at Holly who walked to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone! I'm Holly McNally. Um, I worked up north for my rookie phase before being requested here by Best. As for the connection between Andy and me, we're cousins. Our fathers were brothers." She looked at Best. "Are we good?"

"Yes, thank you Holly. Now go out there and fight some crime coppers!"

Best showed Holly to her desk which was with Andy and the others. "This is the cleanest its ever going to be. You're computer is all set up so get to work." With that, Best headed back to his office.

"Who would've thought that we'd have two McNallys working here," Dov asked.

"One was bad enough," said Chris.

"Um, ouch." Andy faked hurt.

Holly sat in her chair. "Don't worry, I'm the fun one."

Luke came back over and sat on the edge of Andy's desk again. "You didn't tell me your cousin was coming here."

"I didn't know."

"I thought I would surprise her. I know how much she hates suprises." Holly grinned. "Who are you again?"

"Luke Callaghan, Detective." He offered his hand which Holly shook. "I'm Andy's fian…"

"Boyfriend," Andy said cutting him off. "He's my boyfriend." Andy gave Luke a sharp look.

"Dating a detective? You two must be the gossip of the division." Holly was grinning.

Wanting to get out of the spotlight, Andy through Traci under the bus too. "Traci's dating one too."

"Don't pull me into this," Traci said from her chair. "Chris is dating Gail."

Chris blushed and Holly looked confused. "Who is Gail?"

"That would be me," Gail said raising her hand.

"Oh, hey Gail. And this is Chris?" She pointed at him and Gail nodded. "I think I got it. Now Traci, which detective is your man?"

"I'm not getting pulled into this," She said with a smile.

"Jerry, the one by the water cooler." Andy pointed him out.

Traci blushed and Holly smiled at her. "He's hot." Another guy caught her attention. "And who is that hottie dating?"

Everyone turned around. Holly was pointing directly at Sam.

"I didn't know I could clear a room so quickly," Holly joked. After she pointed out Sam, the energy in the room had changed and everyone had gotten to work.

Now she and Andy were in the locker room getting ready to leave for the day. Andy was brushing her hair and Holly was sitting on a bench having already changed into low-rise jeans and a tank top. "People around here seem to think that I am in love with Sam."

"And why would they think that?"

"Sam was my training officer."

"So naturally you would be in love with him," Holly joked.

"There was a connection but it was too wrong, you know. He was like my boss." Holly just nodded so Andy continued. "Anyway, I stared seeing Luke and he's been great. We just moved in together."

"Did you kiss him? Did you kiss Sam?" Andy hesitated and Holly jumped up. "You did. You actually kissed your TO. I wouldn't think you had it in you."

"It was one time. I was pretty messed up that night. It was the first time that I had killed a suspect. I was at home and the next thing I know, I'm ringing his doorbell."

"Wait, wait, wait. You went to his house?"

"Yeah," Andy said with hesitation.

"That's smooth."

"Anyways it doesn't matter because I'm with Luke now."

"And he is a good boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"He is a good guy isn't he? He hasn't hurt you has he, because I'll kick his ass."

Andy laughed. "God no. He's not exactly my boyfriend."

"I'm not following."

Andy pulled the engagement ring out of her locker and handed it to Holly. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"Oh my god, when did this happen?"

"This morning."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I just don't want everyone to know yet."

"Everyone or Sam?"

"Him."

Holly handed back the ring. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"But you are going to have to tell him."

"I know." Andy put the ring in her pocket just as the locker room door swung open.

"Andy?" It was Luke. He saw them and came over. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She turned to Holly. "You coming to The Penny?"

"It depends. The what?"

"The Penny. It's the bar across the street. The whole division goes there after work."

"Well then I guess so."

"Do you need a ride home after?" Luke wrapped his arm around Andy's waist.

"No, thanks. My car is outside."

Andy laughed. "Still driving that shitty Toyota?"

"Not exactly," Holly said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Gail, Chris, Dov, Traci, Andy, and Holly were all crowded around a table nursing beers. Holly finished hers and walked up to the bar where Sam, Oliver, and Jerry were sitting. Sam turned and looked at her. "Another McNally huh?"

Holly turned to him. "And you are?"

"Sam Swarek." He shook her hand. "I was your cousin's TO."

"Oh, so you're the one who made her life a living hell." Holly smirked. "Glad to see you're still obnoxious."

"Did Andy say that?"

"Um, no. That would be everyone else on the force."

Sam grinned. "Maybe my friends shouldn't talk about me that way," he said loud enough for Oliver and Jerry to hear.

"Or maybe their not really your friends." She patted his shoulder and turned to walk away.

Just as she took the first step, shots were fired outside. Everyone left their drinks and ran outside guns drawn.

Lying face down in the middle of the street was a young woman with a growing pool of blood around her. Oliver and Sam were the first to the body. There was a note attached to her shirt that Oliver picked up.

"What the hell does this mean?" He handed the note to Andy and the rest of the gang.

"Oh Shit," was all Holly could say.

Scrawled on the paper were the words: _**You thought you could run**_

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update as often as I can but summer courses can get in the way. Please Review! ~S~**


	2. History Once Forgotten

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! They keep me writing! I wanted to take a second and address some of the things people have asked. 1. Sam and Holly are not going to be getting together. I have other plans for her and I am 100% Sandy. 2. Cops do carry their guns when they are off duty. And 3. Holly has dark brown hair and brown eyes just like Andy. Now here is chapter 2! ~S~**

Everyone's eyes were on Holly as soon as the words had left her lips.

"You know something about this?" Oliver was staring at her.

"Yeah,," Holly said with fear in her eyes. "I know who wrote the note."

"Who?" Andy put her hand on Holly's arm. "Holly, who wrote this note?"

Holly was looking down at the ground, the memories she had tried so hard to forget were coming to the surface…again. "His name is Nick. Nick Woods."

The EMTs had arrived on the scene and were taking the body away. The bullet had gone directly through her heart. She had died instantly. Sam and Oliver were letting crime scene analysts do their work and came walking back over to the group. Sam was wiping blood off of his hands on a napkin that an EMT had given him.

"Are you certain that this was written by this Nick guy," Andy asked.

"Absolutely." Anyone who looked into Holly's eyes, knew she was telling the truth.

"How can you be so sure," Sam asked.

"Because I have two more like this in my apartment." Holly's chocolate brown eyes began to glaze over and everyone just stared at her.

"We need to see them."

Holly just nodded her head.

After leaving the crime scene, everyone headed back to the station. Nobody was going to rest until this murderer was caught anyway, so why waste time?

Holly was still pretty shook up when they arrived, so Andy stuck close to her the whole time. She had ridden to the station with Luke and Andy since she was too messed up to drive.

Best had been filled in on the way over by Oliver and was waiting for them in the main lobby of the building when they walked in. His face was grim as usual. "Ok. McNally, McNally, Swarek, Shaw, and Callaghan in my office now."

They walked in and the two girls took a seat while the guys stood in various places behind them.

Best was quiet for a while. "McNally," he said sternly. He seemed to think better of it though because his voice softened and he used her first name. "Holly. We need to know everything you know about this Nick Woods."

Holly was quiet and refused to look up from the floor, while playing with her long dark brown hair that she had pulled up into a braid that morning. Andy put a hand on her shoulder again. "Holly, it's okay. We're all here for you. Just tell us what you know."

Holly's voice was shaky at first. "Nicholas Woods was my boyfriend. I…"

Best and most of the guys shared a look of, _damn. _Romantic relationships between cops and suspects never failed to complicate matters further. "How long," Best asked cutting her off.

"Two months. I…" Holly had looked up from the floor to look him in the eye.

"That's not very long. What happened?" He cut her off again.

"If you would stop interrupting sir, this would be a lot easier."

Best just nodded for her to go ahead.

"I met Nick, Nicholas, at the police academy. He was sweet and tough at the same time. He didn't let anything get him down and he performed perfectly on anything that they threw at us. He asked me to dinner when we had about four weeks left. I said yes and we went out. We had a good time and things seemed great. It wasn't until the second month that he started acting differently."

"Different how," Best asked and Holly gave him a pointed look. "Sorry, continue."

"So during the second month, he started acting strange. "He would call at weird hours of the night. He would call twenty minutes after dropping me off at home to make sure I locked the doors. Twice he knocked on my door at two in the morning and asked if I was okay. Once I caught him standing in the parking lot of my apartment building just staring at my door. Eventually he just got in his truck and drove away but it gave me the chills. Mostly it was just things like that until 'the night'." Holly used air quotes to accentuate her words. "Nick showed up at my door screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs. When I opened the door he stormed in and started tearing the place apart. He was going on about seeing me with some guy at my station. By this point I was working for the division where you found me. Nick had been turned out of the Academy but I could never get a strait reason out of him as to why he was let go. He kept saying it was a misunderstanding but that was it. So he was screaming about seeing me getting into a squad car with some guy. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. That was when he grabbed a kitchen knife that I had been using to cut up some chicken for dinner and started waving it at me. He yelled some more but I kept denying getting into the car with a guy and he stabbed me. As soon as he did it, he turned at ran out the door. I heard his truck start and the tires squeal as he peeled out of the parking lot. My neighbor came running in. She said she heard the fight and my scream. She called 911 and I was taken to the hospital. My sergeant had the whole division working on finding Nick but they never did."

Everyone's eyes had softened at her story. "What about the letters," Best asked.

"About six months ago, on Valentine's Day, I came home to find a dozen red roses and a card sitting on my doorstep. I had left that apartment and moved into a townhouse across town. Since he hadn't been caught, I made sure my number wasn't listed and very few people knew where I was living. Thinking they were probably from my landlord who had had a little crush on me since I moved in, I took them inside and but them in some water. It wasn't until I opened the card that I realized what it was. The first note. I reported it to my supervisor but it was a generic card and the flowers were from a grocery store and paid for in cash so they weren't able to track him. The second came a few weeks before I left. It came with the same thing, red roses. My supervisor thought it would be best to get out of town altogether so I put in for a transfer and that's when you came and asked me to come here. I thought it had stopped but it looks as if its only about to get worse."

"When she had finished Best just nodded. "Alright. Swarek and Shaw, take Epstein with you and go to Holly's apartment. If this guy knows that she is here then he is watching her. She will need protection until we get him. Look at the letters and make sure that they are the same. Holly, pack a bag, you are going to be staying somewhere else until we figure this out."

Everyone left the office and rather than tell Epstein what was going on, Sam just grabbed his uniform and pulled him in the direction of the doors. He was totally confused. He started out the door while asking questions. "Are we going somewhere? Are we getting coffee? I want a latte. Guys, who's buying?"

When they had arrived at Holly's apartment she had opened the door and apologized about the mess. She still was living out of boxes since she hadn't had time to unpack. She led them to a box in her bedroom and pulled out the letters, handing them to Sam.

Holly packed her bag while Sam and Oliver looked over the letters in the kitchen. They had brought along the letter from the crime scene to compare and they were identical.

Sam called Best on his cell phone. When he picked up Sam uttered only four words.

"We've got a problem."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter two. I know it was kind of slow but I needed to set up the relationship between Holly and Nick. Please review! ~S~**


	3. Down by One

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and followers! I have a quick question. How do I make the lines that separate the sections? Everything I try is not working. ~S~**

Holly came back out of her bedroom with her bag. "What's the problem now?"

Sam was in the kitchen sitting at the bar counter. The letters were spread out in front of him, but his attention was elsewhere. "Where did those flowers come from?"

"What flowers?" Confused, Holly turned around and saw a vase holding red roses next to the stove top. "Oh my god." She turned back to Sam. "They couldn't be."

Sam held up a little card that had obviously come with the flowers. "Oh but they are."

Holly took the card and read the note aloud. "**Return Holly to me by tomorrow at noon or another one dies.**" She met Sam's gaze before looking down at the flowers.

"Okay," said Dov. "This guy is really starting to piss me off."

Oliver spun around on his barstool to glare at Dov. "Really Epstein? Your pissed off now? The murder earlier and the fact that someone is after your fellow cop, no big deal. But the fact that he left roses and a note makes your blood boil?"

"No I'm just saying…"

"Stop saying," Oliver said cutting him off. He turned back around to Sam. "The handwriting is the same too?"

"All the way down to how he dots his i's and crosses his t's." Sam shoved all the papers over in front of Oliver and put his elbows on the counter. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"We've got another problem," came Holly's voice from across the room by the flowers.

"Of course we do," Sam said and then he remained quiet so Holly wasn't sure if she should proceed. He opened his eyes after minute and gave her a look of _Well?_

"There are only eleven roses here."

Oliver had gotten up and opened up her refrigerator. Unsatisfied with the emptiness of it, he shut it harder than he meant to. "So he can't count, so what?"

"He can count fine," began Holly.

"He's counting down," Sam finished for her.

"Meaning?" Oliver was now going through all her cabinets.

Holly was getting annoyed. "Meaning that if he doesn't get to me by tomorrow at noon, there will be ten roses. And then 9, then 8."

"Not if we can help it." Sam stood up. "We'd better get back to the station."

Oliver, having searched the last cabinet, looked at Holly annoyed. "How do you not have anything to eat in here?"

Sam and Holly both turned around with a look that said, _Are you serious?_

"I just got here! I've been a little busy to run to the store."

Back at the station, everyone was standing in the parade room except for Sam who had gone to fill Best in on what they had come up with. I was going on three in the morning and everyone looked beat.

Nobody spoke until Best and Sam came in. Best walked straight to the front. "It seems that our murderer is counting down his victims. We have reason to believe he's looking at twelve in all. It is our job to make sure that doesn't happen. Finding this guy and keeping McNally safe from him are our top priorities. Now, he has had eyes on her since she arrived here. It'd be best if she stayed with another officer until we catch this man. Any volunteers?"

"She can stay with us sur," Andy said raising her hand.

"Actually, she can't." Luke's voice came from the other side of the room. "My mom's coming in today, remember," he said more to Andy than anyone else. "She'll need the couch." He looked at Holly. "Sorry." Holly just nodded that it was okay.

"We'll take her sir." This time it was Dov.

Best looked at him funny. "Do you even have a couch in that tiny apartment, Epstein?"

"Well, no."

"Then where exactly is McNally supposed to sleep?"

He hesitated. "I hadn't really gotten that far."

Best laughed. "I think we can do better than that." Everyone remained quiet. "Swarek."

He looked up. "Yes sir?"

"You have a couch don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"And is your mother coming to visit?"

"No sir."

"Then you wouldn't mind if McNally borrows it do you?"

Sam looked at Holly. It was obvious that she wasn't the McNally that he wished was in need of his couch. He looked back to Best. "No sir."

"Okay then. Everyone go home and get some rest. We start work bright and early."

Everyone moved out of the room glad to be headed for their nice, comfy beds. Everyone except for Holly who was stuck with Sam's sofa that was probably lumpy.

Holly had followed Sam over to his place in her brand new Camero. Sam unlocked the door and led the way to the living room.

"I'll get you a spare pillow and blanket. The bathroom is around the corner." Sam disappeared upstairs.

Holly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She came back out wearing shorts and a tank top. The pillow and blanket were on the couch but Sam wasn't there.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Sam drinking a beer and leaning against the counter. "Beer before bed?"

"It helps me relax."

"Of course it does. It's a depressant."

"I'm not depressed," he said with more defense than she expected.

Holly pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it at the tap. "I didn't say you were depressed. I said it was a depressant."

Sam downed the rest and threw the bottle in the trash. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. The doors are locked. You'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Holly sighed, put her glass down, and picked up his bottle. "Try recycling\," she called at his retreating back. He just grunted. "Ass," she whispered to herself.

Andy and Luke were asleep when Luke's cell phone chirped. He stirred, looked over at Andy's sleeping form, and answered the call. "Hello?" The voice on the other end made him sit up in bed in panic. "Why are you calling me at five in the morning? You almost woke Andy up…"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please leave a review! Seriously, REVIEW. ~S~**


	4. Problems in the Pricinct

**A/N: Hello all! I want to say thank you again to everyone who is reading and (especially) reviewing this story. Your reviews are all great and greatly appreciated. And now, here is chapter 4! ~S~**

"I know, I know, but I came home and the front door was open," said Jo on the other end of the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked.

"I haven't gone inside. Can you come over?"

Luke looked at Andy sleeping again. "Yeah, I'll be right over."

He got up and changed before going out the front door as quietly as he could.

Andy, who had actually woken up when the phone rang, turned over and stared at the spot Luke had recently vacated. "Where are you going?" she asked into the empty air.

Luke pulled up to Jo's house to find her sitting on the porch. He got out of his car and made his way over to her. "Still outside?"

"I wanted to wait until you got here."

Luke pushed the front door all the way open. "Nothing seems to be out of place." He checked the whole house and found nothing out of the ordinary. Going back into the living room he said, "There are no signs of forced entry. Whoever did this has a key. Who would have a key to your place?"

"No one but me."

"Then someone has a key that you don't know about."

"No it's definitely just me." She was grinning.

Luke was quiet for a while. "Jo did you… Did you set this all up so I would come over at…" he checked his watch. "Five thirty in the morning?"

Jo smiled wider. "Pretty crafty, huh?"

Luke was angry. "Are you crazy? Andy is going to be so upset if she wakes up and I'm not there. Why would you do this?"

"I needed to get you alone," she said coming towards him.

"I have to go, but you and I are going to talk about this. This is highly inappropriate."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I'm done talking." Jo grabbed him and kissed him. "I wish I could take back the day I told you that I wouldn't marry you."

Well you can't. I think about that day all the time Jo."

"I know and I'm sorry." Jo kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

Andy was ready for work an hour earlier than she had to be. Luke hadn't come home and she hadn't been able to fall back asleep. She had called him twice this morning but both times it went straight to voicemail. Andy was pretty sure she knew where he had snuck off to. She pulled out her phone but this time she dialed Holly's number.

"Can you meet me at the station? I need to talk to you."

"Maybe it's not what it seems." The girls were in the locker room. Andy had told Holly everything including her suspicion.

"It's almost always what it seems."

"At least he hasn't turned out to be a psychotic killer slash stalker slash abuser. Or at least not yet," Holly added with a grin hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh god, here I am dumping my man issues on you and you have a killer after you."

"Wow, way to make me sound like the defenseless victim."

"No, its just…"

Sam walked in at that moment, cutting Andy off. "You two going to join us for parade?" He was staring right at Andy.

"Yeah, we're coming," Andy said closing her locker and walking towards the door.

"Actually McNally, I need to talk to you for a minute." Seeing their confused faces, he clarified. "That one," he said pointing at Holly.

Andy gave Holly a looked but walked out the door.

Holly crossed her arms. "What?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have been an ass."

"Apology accepted," she said walking past him.

He spun around. "Whoa, I said I wanted to apologize. I didn't actually do it." He gave her his goofy grin.

Holly laughed. "Whatever, let's go."

Everyone had been sent out on the streets to watch for signs of trouble. Holly had been assigned a desk job, files and paperwork, because Best didn't want her anywhere near Nick.

Luke came over to her desk and coughed to announce his presence.

Holly didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Luke."

"Holly."

When he didn't say anything else, she looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you talked to Andy today?"

"I have."

"How is she?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You live with her."

"I left early."

"So I heard. Not the best move as a fiancée."

Luke glared at her. "You know?"

She glared right back at him. "Of course I know."

Luke's attention focused on something over her shoulder and Holly turned around to see what it was. Jo had come in and, upon seeing Luke, smiled at him.

"She's pissed you know."

"Who," he asked returning attention to her.

"Andy. She heard the call Luke. What were you thinking?"

"I…"

He was interrupted when a women came in screaming, " Somebody please help me. My daughter is missing."

Holly looked up at Luke. "That's your cue detective."

She could only glare at him as he walked away.

Dov and Chris were partners for the day. They were patrolling the park area closest to the precinct on foot.

"All I'm saying is that she takes one shower and all the hot water is gone."

"Gail has to shower too, Dov. Besides, she payers her part of the rent."

"It's not about the rent. Its about my right to a warm shower every morning."

A scream came from the parking lot and the two officers went running.

A woman was screaming and staring into the trunk of her car. The officers looked inside and found the one thing they were wishing they wouldn't find.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 5 is already written but I am not posting it until I get 6 reviews for this chapter, so REVIEW! ~S~**


	5. It's Over

**A/N: Hello again! Six reviews came faster than ever, so here is chapter 5 as promised! Enjoy! ~S~**

Inside the trunk was the body of a young woman. She had been shot just like the other victim.

"We've got a body," Chris said into his radio.

"All units respond," dispatch said.

"Ma'am, we are going to need you to come down to the station." Dov was talking to the woman in a comforting tone but she was still hysterical.

"That's my neighbor! She's my neighbor!" The woman kept repeating it over and over.

Everyone else had shown up at that point so Dov and Chris took the woman back to the station to eventually be interviewed.

Holly was pleased with herself. She had made quite a dent in her stack of files to go through. She had noticed everyone come in around two o'clock but nobody had said anything about a victim. No news was good news, right?  
>She finished making a few final notes on the current file and placed it aside. As she was reading the next file, a pair of shoes stopped next to her desk.<p>

She sighed. "Luke, I really don't want to talk about this anymore," she said without looking up.

"Good thing I'm not Luke then." It was Dov. Standing behind him were Chris, Andy, Sam, and Oliver.

"What about Luke?" Andy asked.

Holly ignored her cousin and focused on Dov's face. "What's wrong?" He hesitated and she sighed. "Who is it?"

"We don't know that yet."

Holly was quiet for a long while but then she slammed her fists down on her desk. "DAMN IT," she yelled.

Dov put a hand on her shoulder. "Holly calm down. It's okay."

She turned on him with a look that make him back up a few steps. "Don't. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." She said through clenched teeth. She stood up. "Another person. Another person is dead because of me. Someone else is being targeted right now because of me. How is this going to be okay, Dov? Huh? How is this possibly okay?" She turned and ran to the locker room.

Flinging the door open, she ran into the middle of the room. Holly screamed and punched the locker nearest to her over and over again with full force. Tears were streaming down her face. She kept hitting the lockers unable and unwilling to stop.

Andy came in he door and stopped dead. "Holly stop," she screamed. "Stop please." When Holly didn't stop, Andy ran to the hallway. "Sam!"

He looked up. "What?"

"It's Holly. I need your help."

Andy ran back into the locker room with Sam on her heels. He took one look at Holly and rushed over to her. He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Holly stopped struggling, turned around, and just cried into Sam's chest. He stroked her hair and kept muttering, "Shh."

Looking on, Andy wasn't happy with the moment of intimacy passing between the two. Lucky for her, Holly pulled away from Sam and turned to the mirror to sort herself out.

Sam turned and walked to Andy. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

He left and Andy walked over to Holly.

Holly turned around and looked at her. "That was embarrassing." She laughed weakly.

Andy noticed blood on Holly's hand. "You're bleeding."

Holly looked down. "It's nothing." She flexed her hand and let out a yelp. "Okay, I think I really screwed up my hand."

"C'mon, you need to get that looked at."

Holly followed Andy out of the locker room to find everyone standing outside looking at her with looks of concern. "Okay, meltdowns over. You can all get back to work now," she said with a grin.

Chris saw Holly's hand. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I cant say the same for that locker."

Best was standing there too. "Shaw and Diaz, take McNally to the ER. That hand needs and X-Ray. Swarek, Williams, and Peck, you're on damage control. Make sure this doesn't get to the press for as long as we can hold it." He walked off.

"Right then, McNally. Let's go," Oliver said and the three walked off to the car.

An hour later, Holly was walking back into the precinct. She went straight to her desk, with Chris close behind.

Andy, Traci, Gail, and Dov were at their desks.

"Damn," Traci said grinning. "How bad?"

Holly lifted her cast. "Broken in two places."

A low whistle came from Dov.

"You should have seen their faces when I told them the opponent was a metal locker," Holly said sitting down at her desk. "They thought I was totally certifiable."

The girls laughed.

Holly's desk phone rang. "McNally."

"Holly, we need you to come to the front counter," came the receptionist's voice. "We have a situation up here."

"On my way. Thanks Monica." Holly hung up and stood.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"I have to go deal with a situation at reception. I'll be right back."

When Holly reached reception, she saw Best standing at the counter. "What's going on?"

He turned to her. "You have a delivery."

"What?" She followed him over to a little boy that was holding roses.

"Are you officer Holly McNally?" he asked.

"I am."

"He said to give these to you." He handed her the flowers.

"Who did," she asked taking them.

"The man outside. Can I have my five bucks now?"

Best and Holly looked at each other before Best fished a five dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to the boy.

Holly sat the flowers down and opened the attached card. _**You didn't listen! Give me Holly by noon tomorrow or another one dies!**_ She handed it to Best who read it and gave it back. "Back to work," was all he said.

Holly walked back to her desk and put the vase of flowers down on the corner.

Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked by with them.

"More flowers?" Traci asked.

Holly handed her the card.

Jerry walked up. "We're about to interview the woman who found the body."

Holly jumped up. "I want in."

Jerry just looked at her. "Um, no. That's not such a good idea."

"C'mon, please!"

"This guy is killing these women to get at you. Why would you subject yourself to this?"

"I'm the only one who knows how this guy thinks. I've been inside his head and know his story. Something may jog my memory and help up find this asshole."

"It's not a bad idea," Sam said coming over.

"Alright, fine. Let's go, McNally."

Holly followed Jerry into interview 1.

"Mrs. Frost?"

"Yes?" The woman was old and frail. She was still shook up. Her hands trembled uncontrollably.

"I'm Detective Barber and this is Officer McNally. We need you to tell us everything you can about the victim." They sat on the other side of the table. "You said she was your neighbor?"

"Amanda lived in the same building. Her apartment was right above mine. She was always such a nice girl. So quiet."

"Anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"Gosh, no. Everyone loved Amanda."

Holly leaned forward in her chair. "Mrs. Frost, did you see Amanda this morning before you discovered the body in your trunk?"

"No, but I never do. She works the night shift at the hospital so she sleeps in the mornings."

"Did you hear anything unusual? Maybe whenever she came home from work?"

"No, I just opened my trunk at the park and she was there."

The rest of the interview passed quickly. They hadn't gotten anything useful out of the woman.

Andy was sitting on the couch alone. After work she had gone straight home. Luke wasn't there so she just sank onto the couch to wait.

It was after six when he finally cam in the door.

"Where have you been?" Luke could tell by her face that she was pissed.

"Work."

Andy scoffed. "Really? We work in the same place. I know when you're there or not. Jerry said you left early."

"Did he?" He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Luke?" She couldn't believe how he was acting.

"What?" He didn't turn around.

"You were with Jo weren't you?"

No answer.

"This morning too?"

Still no answer.

Andy's eyes began to tear up. "Did you sleep with her?"

He turned around. "No, of course not." He set his beer down and leaned against the counter. "She kissed me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Andy, I don't want to keep secrets."

Andy nodded. "Did you kiss her back?"

No response.

"Did you kiss her back?" she asked again.

He looked at the floor and nodded.

Andy stood up and turned her back to him.

"Andy, baby, I'm sorry!" He crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she yelled pulling away.

"Andy?"

She was twirling her ring around her finger. She pulled it off and handed it to him. "We're done Luke."

"What, Andy, no!"

"Goodbye Luke." She turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Luke pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Jo…"

Sam and Holly were sitting in the living room watching a cop show on TV.

"Why do these shows never resemble the real job?"

Sam laughed. "They gotta keep people interested somehow."

Holly stood up. "I'm hungry. I want something really bad for me. You in for pizza?"

"I like the way you think, I'm in."

Holly ordered the pizza and they watched the last twenty minutes of the show before Sam got up and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He opened them and walked back to the couch to give Holly hers. On the way he tripped over the coffee table and split beer all over Holly's tank top.

"Oh shit. Holly, I'm sorry."

She stood and took of her tank top. She was wearing a sports bra so she wasn't embarrassed in front of him. "Don't worry about it. I'll just change."

"Let me wash that for you." He took the shirt and started for the laundry room but stopped short when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Holly said.

"Without a shirt?"

"It's a sports bra. I work out in these everyday in front of lots of people. Besides, it will give the pizza boy a heart attack." She grinned at Sam and he walked into the laundry room.

Holly pulled the door open with a grin but her face dropped instantly. "Andy…"

**A/N: Well that is chapter 5! This story is coming along so fast! Andy finally dumped Luke and his issues. I am putting finishing touches on chapter 6 and then it will be heading your way. ~S~**


	6. Caught or Not

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it. ~S~ **

Andy took in the current state of her cousin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come by." She turned and ran down the street.

"Shit. Andy wait." Holly pulled the door closed and chased after Andy. When she caught up to her she blocked Andy's path, forcing her to stop running. "Andy, its not what you think."

"No, because it looks like you're messing around with Sam. You know how I feel about him."

"Andy, I'm not messing around with Sam. He's not the one I'm even interested in. He tripped and spilt beer on my shirt. I was just changing when you came to the door. That's it."

"Nothing happened?"

"No, nothing happened."

Andy seemed to relax. "Good."

"Wait, what are you doing here? Did you talk to Luke?"

"That's why I'm here."

Holly gave her an inquisitive look.

"I broke up with him."

"You what?" Holly's face lit up.

"He was with Jo, Holly. Obviously he's not over her."

"Damn, I'm sorry girl." Holly hugged her.

"It's okay. But now I have nowhere to stay."

Understanding, Holly backed up. "I'll go get Sam."

When Holly walked back into the house, Sam was sitting on the couch drinking his beer.

"I though you were going to mess with the pizza boy, not mess around with him." He was grinning.

"It wasn't the pizza boy." Andy said pulling a fresh tank top over her hand. "It was Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yeah, she's outside. She wants to talk to you."

Sam was out the door before she could say another word. "Andy?"

She turned around.

Sam could see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Luke and I broke up?"

"He realized you were too good for him?"

"No, I found out he was cheating on me. With Jo."

"Bastard."

"I can't believe I almost married him."

Sam stepped back. "You what?"

"He asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You'll stay here tonight and you can figure everything out tomorrow." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest. Her eyes grew wide when she realized she had said the words out loud. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I mean…"

Sam cut her off with a kiss. "I love you too," he said when he pulled away.

Andy just grinned. "Good."

Jo knocked on the door when she arrived.

"It's open," she heard Luke call from inside.

She pushed the door open to find him sitting on the couch. "Hey." She closed the door and leaned against it.

"It's over."

Jo set her purse down on the hallway table and sat beside him. "You called me over here to talk about Andy?"

"She knows we kissed Jo." He finally looked at her.

"You told her?" She was getting angry.

"She guessed."

Jo put her head in her hands. "Shit."

"She gave this back too," he said holding up the ring.

Jo grabbed it and jumped up. "You proposed?"

"She found the ring, Jo. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not that. Anything but that. This is my ring."

"You said no."

"I know, and I told you I was wrong."

"This isn't about us Jo. This is about Andy."

"Why can't it be about us? Maybe this is our chance to be together again."

"What are you saying?"

She grinned. "Give me the ring. Marry me, love me."

Luke hesitated. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Luke smiled and got down on one knee. "Jo Risotti, will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will."

Luke slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

Holly woke up to the smell of coffee. She found Andy and Sam sitting at the table.

"I smell coffee."

"Good morning to you too," Andy said pouring her a cup and placing it in front of Holly.

Holly took a sip and sighed. "Where did you sleep last night?" She rethought her question. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

The other two laughed. "I slept in the guest bedroom."

Holly spun around to Sam who was half reading the paper. "You have a guest bedroom?"

"Yep."

"Andy I've been sleeping on the couch this whole time?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong with this picture?"

"You never mentioned it."

"Typical guy response."

"C'mon you two, we are going to be late for work." Andy shaking her head.

Holly drove her own car to the station. After changing into her uniform, she went straight to her desk.

As soon as she sat down, he phone rang. "McNally."

It was Best. "I need to see you in my office." He hung up without waiting for a response.

Holly knocked on the door. "Sir?"

He was on the phone. "Sit down McNally." He finished his call and hung up. "I want to talk about the locker room incident."

"I apologize for my behavior, sir. It won't happen again."

"I'm not upset with you. The stuff your dealing with is something we all understand."

Holly didn't know where this was going. "Thank you sir."

"I want you to take a few days off."

"What?"

"The time off may do you good. I don't want you here if we find another body. I don't want you blaming yourself for anything else. This is so far out of your control."

"But, sir…"

"It's an order McNally. Find something to do with your time. I'll see you once we catch this guy."

Holly knew there was no use fighting. "Yes sir."

She went back to the locker room and changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. By the time she returned to her desk Andy, Sam, Gail, Chris, and Traci were all there talking.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Andy asked.

"Best put me on leave until this is all over."

"What?" Everyone asked surprised.

"He wants to keep me away from the body count apparently."

"What are you going to do?" Traci asked. "This guy is after you."

"I'll go back to Sam's place and go for a run around the neighborhood. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a cop." She smiled.

"I hate to be the voice of reason," Sam said. "But psycho killer, after you, still at large."

"Damn. Okay so I'll go the gym. It'll be fine."

Best came out of his office and stood on the second floor landing. "Attention coppers. It has come to my attention that two of our fellow officers have gotten engaged."

Andy looked down at the floor. "Here we go."

Best continued. "Congratulations Detective Callaghan and Detective Risotti. I have to say that this is a shock. We all figured it would be McNally."

Everyone's gaze snapped to where Luke and Jo were smiling and laughing. Luke looked over at Andy and his face fell.

Holly looked at Andy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anymore." She put a hand on Sam's arm.

"No it doesn't," he echoed.

Sam gave Holly his house key and she walked out the front door just as a cab was pulling up to the curb.

Dove got out. "Holly?"

"Dov?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, Best put me on leave." She explained the story. "I was gonna hit the gym. Why are you taking a cab? Where's your truck?"

He pointed to his truck in the parking lot.

"I don't get it."

"I had some trouble getting into my locker last night. They are supposed to come replace it today."

Holly covered her mouth with her hands and opened her eyes in surprise. "Oh shit Dov. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same."

"I feel terrible."

"Seriously, its not a big deal. I better get inside though. Best is gonna flip when I come in late."

"Okay, I'll se ya."

Holly headed for Sam's home and then the gym.

Traci and Oliver were talking with Gail and Sam.

"We have got to get ahead of this guy," Gail said.

They were all walking around the park furthest from 15th.

"We do know that the always strikes where there are cops present. First the bar, then the other park. With all of us here, it must be here," Traci said.

A scream rang out from the fountain in the middle of the park. The cops crossed the space in seconds. They found a man grabbing a woman. Sam tackled the man to the ground.

"Nick Woods, you're under arrest."

The man was struggling. "Who? My name isn't Nick."

Gail held a paper up to his face that had Nick's picture on it. She nodded.

Sam pulled him up. "Alright let's go."

Holly was on the elliptical machine when her phone rang. The ID showed it was Dov. "McNally."

"We got him. Holly, we got Nick."

Holly froze. "Seriously?"

"Yes, in Aubry Park."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I'm on my way."

If only she knew what was to come.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story is coming along so fast. Please Review! ~S~**


	7. Captured

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload. I had two exams last week and have been busy. Here's chapter 7!~S~**

Holly came to a screeching halt in the parking lot of the grocery store across from the park. The lot in the park had been blocked off with cop cars while their drivers tried to secure the area.

She sprinted across the street and Dov called over to her. "Hey Holly! Over here."

Holly ran over to him. "Dov, hey. Where is he?"

Dov just smirked at her.

"What?"

"This is what you wear to ID the serial killer?"

She shoved him playfully. "I was at the gym, asshole." She tried to sound angry but couldn't help smiling.

Holly followed Dov over to the squad car that everyone else was around.

Oliver was sitting on the hood but jumped up when Holly walked by in her shorts and sports bra. "McNally, I love the new uniform."

"That's so funny," Holly said with a tone that said she found no humor in his words. "Actually they are making this the standard so you might want to lost that gut Shaw." She laughed at his blush.

"You ready for this," Sam asked seriously.

Holly took a deep breath. "Absolutely."

Because they couldn't open the back doors in case the suspect decided to bolt, Sam and Holly slid into the front seats. Holly kept her eyes glued out the front windshield. She wasn't truly ready for this. _This is crazy, _she thought to herself. _You want to see this guy behind bars! Why can't you look? He can't hurt you now! On the count of three. _

_ One…_

She glanced at Sam who nodded.

_Two…_

She took a deep breath.

_Three…_

She directed her gaze to the mirror and gasped.

She spun around in her seat and looked directly at the man. Then she looked at Sam. "Where is he?"

Sam was confused. "What are you talking about? He's right there."

"It's not him." She reached for the door handle and exited the car.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked exiting the car as well.

"It's not him," Holly repeated. She kept walking back towards her car but Dov chased her down.

"Holly, are you sure? We caught him attacking a woman, and Gail ID his face with his photo."

Tears were flowing down her face now. "It's not him, Dov. It's not him. He's still after me."

"Okay, it's okay. I believe you." He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

Within minutes she had pulled herself together and headed back to her car. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Holly."

Holly turned stone cold at the sound of Nick's voice. "Nick," she said without turning around.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you showed up. It was great finding someone who looks like me getting him to mug that woman. Now I've got you."

Holly began to turn around but felt a prick in her shoulder. She had just enough time to see the syringe sticking out of her arm before she blacked out.

Holly awoke with a jolt. She looked around and found she was in the back seat of a car. Her hands were bound behind her back. They were driving through fields.

Nick say she was awake and gave her an evil smile.

"Where are we going?'

"To finish what we started."

Holly knew that he would kill her. She didn't have her gun to protect herself. She wrapped her arms around her to feel at her hip bone where she had a secret pocket sewn into her gym shorts. It was only accessible on the side against her body. Inside was her cell phone. Nick hadn't found her secret place for her phone! Her fingers pressed against the hard plastic and she knew she had a chance. As long as she didn't tip him off that she had it, she had a chance!

Holly put her hands back behind her and stared at Nick in the rearview mirror.

Andy saw Holly's car still sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store. She assumed Holly must still be crying and walked over to the car. As she approached, she saw the open door and knew something was wrong. She ran the last little bit and found Holly nowhere in sight. "Shit," she yelled.

She sprinted back to the other cops just as Oliver and Traci were pulling out with the suspect. He would still be charged with assault.

"She's gone. Holly's gone," Andy yelled.

"Well, yeah. She would be gone. She's on leave." Gail was her usual, sarcastic self.

"No, her car is here." She pointed to it. "But Holly is gone."

Everyone was silent. Sam finally spoke. "Well this is awesome."

**A/N: I know it was really short! The next one is slightly longer and then there will be one more after that. I cannot believe it's almost over! R&R. ~S~**


	8. Who Are You?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy it. ~S~**

Holly guessed they had been driving for twenty minutes since she woke up.

Nick pulled off onto a dirt road that led to a run down barn that looked as if it would collapse at any moment.

Nick parked and came around to Holly's door. He yanked her to her feet and dragged her towards the barn doors.

"What are we doing here?" Holly knew this was probably the last place she'd ever see.

"Shut up." He opened the door and they walked into the barn. Hanging from one of the beams overhead were shackles.

Nick came up behind Holly and hit her with a bat. She fell to the floor in pain due to the force.

"Get up," Nick said. She didn't move. "Get up," he said, yelling this time.

Holly got to her feet and he hit her again sending her crashing back down. Her head landed in the thick hay that covered the ground. _Wait a minute_, she thought. _Hay? _

"Get up," Nick yelled.

Holly stood and turned her back to him. She only had a few seconds before the next blow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She hid it in her hands as the blow brought her to the ground again. Quickly she buried the phone under the hay just below the shackles that Holly knew were for her.

"Get up," Nick screamed.

Holly staggered to her feet. "Please Nick, don't."

"Don't?" he asked laughing. "You ran away from me. You must be punished for your actions." He swung again and hit her straight in the ribs. She winced and tears sprung to her eyes. "Get up."

Holly laid on the ground. Every breath brought pain to her surely broken ribs. "I can't."

Nick reached down and pulled her up. "I said, get up." He swung the bat again and connected with her knee cap. Holly screamed and hit the ground again. "You see what happens when you run away? People get hurt. You get hurt. You're not going to run away again are you?"

"No," she forced out. "I'm not going to run."

"Good, get up."

"No Nick, Please! I'm sorry! I'll stay. I'm not going to run again. I promise!"

"Get up."

She tried to stand but screamed out in pain when she put pressure on her knee. She fell down again.

Nick grabbed her and stood her up. He shackled her so that her hands were secured above her head and her feet were on the floor.

Holly tried to keep pressure off her right knee.

Nick picked up his bat and walked out the barn doors. Holly could hear him chaining the doors closed on the outside.

A few minutes later, Holly heard the car start and drive off.

She breathed a sigh of relief for his absence, however short.

"That looks painful."

Holly's head snapped to the other side of the barn. A girl who looked a lot like Holly was shackled in the same way. Holly found her very familiar.

"What are you doing here?

"He grabbed me during my morning workout at the park. I got a beating like that too."

Holly suddenly knew why she recognized this girl. She was the missing daughter of the woman who was screaming for help at the station the other day. "You're Lily right?" Luke had filled them all in on the case so they could be on the lookout.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I'm a police officer. You're mom came into the station after you disappeared."

Lily gave a small smile. "Good ole mom."

"Why are you here Lily?"

"I have no idea. He grabbed me and beat me. Every day he beats me. He screamed at me about leaving like he did to you. He kept calling me Holly."

"Oh shit." This girl was being harmed because she resembled Holly. Nick truly was sick.

"What?"

"I'm Holly."

Lily's face filled with understanding. "Oh."

"Lily, I'm going to get you out of here, okay." Holly began digging her good foot around in the hay for her phone.

"How?"

"I'm going to make a phone call."

Everyone had gotten back to the station. Nobody had a clue where Holly had gone. People feared Holly had been taken but nobody would say it.

Andy's phone rang and she looked at the ID. "It's Holly," she announced before answering. "Holly?"

"Andy. Nick got me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a really shitty barn. That's all I know. He drugged me."

Sam looked at Oliver who nodded and went to get Best. He took Andy's phone. "Holly, you just hang in there alright? We're gonna trace your call."

"Okay."

Best and the IT crew came running and hooked up Andy's phone.

"Keep talking to us, Holly," Best said.

"Is Luke there?"

He stepped forward. "Right here Holly."

"Luke, your missing girl is here. Lily. Nick grabbed her because she looks like me."

"Okay, I'm on it. You worry about stay with us."

The trace came through.

Best directed people around. "Okay people. Peck call SWAT. This is there area. Everyone else, let go. Holly, we're on our way." Best was allowing everyone to go to the scene even though they couldn't go in. This wasn't normal. However, this was their friend in there.

"Oh shit," said Holly's voice on the phone.

"What, McNally? What is it?" Everyone had stopped cold.

"He's back."

Everyone was frozen to their spots but then, as if by magic, they were bolting in different directions to their cars.

**A/N: I know this was really short. The next one is going to be longer I promise! As always, please Review! ~S~**


	9. Finale

**A/N: I can't believe the last chapter is finally here! To address an issue, Holly's cast from before is a removable one that the doctors are using now. She wouldn't wear it to work out. I've decided to try something different with this chapter. I wrote it while listening to my music and I noticed it coming out in the way scenes happened so I will tell you which songs I was listening to during that scene and I suggest you listen to it while reading that part. It made it feel like an actual episode ending. Enjoy. ~S~**

**(Emergency by Aimee Allen and It Only Hurts by Default)**

Holly heard Nick unchain the doors. She quickly recovered her phone with hay. The last thing she needed was him to see it and kill her before SWAT arrived. When Nick opened the door he was carrying his gun and grinning at her. "Right where I left you."

Holly wasn't in the mood for his crap. "Let her go Nick."

"What?"  
>Holly motioned toward Lily. "Let her go. You don't need her. You've got me."<p>

Nick pretends to consider it before laughing. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"God dammit, Nick! I'm right here. I can't go anywhere. You don't need her."

"I have plans for her yet." Nick walked over and unchained Lily. He dragged her over to where Holly was.

Lily stood up and Nick punched her. His fist connected squarely with her jaw. Lily let out a cry of pain and hit the floor.

"Nick," Holly yelled.

Holly saw a red beam of light come through the cracks in the door. SWAT was here.

"Now. Now. Now," Holly yelled.

Nick grabbed Lily and held her in front of him, gun against her temple.

SWAT came storming in the barn and Nick baked up so he was in front of Holly, trying to block himself on two sides.

"Put the gun down, Nick," called on SWAT member.

"No way," said Nick.

"Put. The. Gun. Down."

"Not. Going. To. Happen."

Holly knew this wasn't going to end well.

One of the members took a step to the right, circling Nick. Nick stepped to the right in response.

Suddenly an idea hit Holly hard. She lifted her feet off the ground to ensure that the shackles would support her weight. She put her feet on the floor again and flagged the SWAT member who had moved. She signaled for him to move back to the left hoping to cause Nick to move back directly in front of her. Nick did as hoped.

Nick screamed profanity after profanity at the officers.

Holly wrapped her hands around the chains and pulled her knees up to chin level.

"She's mine. You'll never take her away from me," Nick yelled and cocked the gun.

"Run, Lily!" Holly yelled as she shot her feet out at Nick. She connected with his neck as he was turning to face her.

The gun went off and Lily hit the floor followed by Nick.

Holly put her feet down and winced. Her knee was still screaming in pain.

Holly saw that the bullet had gone through Lily's shoulder. Nick was out cold. When a SWAT member checked his pulse, he shook his head. Nick was dead.

"Where's the key?" a SWAT guy asked her.

"Right pocket," she answered quietly. She was worried about Lily.

The man unlocked her and she fell to the floor, unable to stand on her knee. Her wrists were cut from the shackles.

"Lily?" Holly crawled to her side.

Lily opened her eyes. "Holly?" she asked weakly.

"It's going to be okay Lily. You're going to be okay." She grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed.

"We need to take her," said an EMT who loaded her on a stretcher and wished her away to an ambulance.

Two more EMTs helped Holly to her feet and over to a second ambulance. They bandaged her wrists and looked at her knee and ribs. "You're going to need to go to the hospital to get these checked out."

"Okay."

"Holly?" Dov came around the side of the ambulance and Holly jumped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone's here."

Holly balanced on one leg while she was hugged by Andy, Sam, Traci, Gail, Chris, Oliver, Noelle, and even Luke.

The EMT came back over. "We really need to get you to the hospital."

"Okay, I'm going." Holly didn't want to leave the sight of her friends.

They were getting into the ambulance when Luke stepped forward. "I'm coming with you." Holly just stared at him. "I need to go anyway to talk to Lily when she wakes up." Holly nodded.

The passed the whole ride in silence.

**(September by Daughtry and Fighter by Christina Aguilera)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor was really beginning to annoy Holly. She opened her eyes. To find her room filled with colorful flowers.

A box of chocolates sat on the bedside table. She opened the lid and found a few missing. This could only be one person, Oliver. Holly grabbed a chocolate and popped it in her mouth. Chewing it, she realized how hungry she really was. She ordered a turkey club sandwich for dinner and turned on the TV.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. It was too soon to be her dinner.

Andy stepped into the room.

"Hey," Holly said sitting up in bed.

"How you holding up?"

"Two broken ribs and a knee cap shattered so bad that I needed surgery. I think I've been better." She laughed and Andy did too.

"When do you get out of here?"

"If everything looks okay, tomorrow morning."

"What are we watching?" Andy asked sitting in the chair by Holly's bed.

The two watched TV for a while. Holly's dinner came and she finished half the sandwich, leaving the other half and the bag of chips for later.

Another knock on the door brought Sam and Dov.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

They pulled up two more seats.

"Andy, make sure you tell everyone thanks for the flowers." Holly said.

"I will, but Dov brought most of them."

She looked over at him. "Oh really?"

"Just the daisy's and Lily's," he said.

_Lily. _"How is she? How did her surgery go?"

"She's going to be fine. Thanks to you," Sam said.

"I was just doing my job."

"I don't think its in the job description to be stalked and attacked by an ex," Dov said. "At least I hope not."

They all laughed and Holly winced and clutched her side. "Oh, don't make me laugh. So Dov, why Lilys and Daisys?"

"I kinda figured roses were a bad idea."

Holly laughed again and winced. She playfully hit his shoulder. "Jerk."  
>The four talked until they had to leave for the night.<p>

Holly closed her eyes and finally slept through the night since this all happened.

**(Stand in the Rain by Superchick and Anthem by Superchick)**

"Everything looks good," the doctor said the next evening. Holly had needed new x-rays and tests on her knee. It was going on eight at night before the doctor came to release her. "Now you're going to be in pain for a while so we'll prescribe some meds. I'm going to give you a work release too but take it easy for a while."

"Whatever you say doc," Holly said with a grin.

"With your type of knee injury, we want to get you walking on it fast. The brace we gave you goes under your knee cap like the nurse showed you. It supports it from moving around until it sets right. If the pain gets too bad, use the crutches for a bit and then try it again."

"Okay."

"Well, then sign here and you're out of here."

Holly signed the papers and stood up. Andy was standing at the door.

They started down the hall. "I want to stop by Lily's room before we go," Holly said.

Andy looked concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Andy, she got into this because of me. I just need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay," Andy said giving up the fight.

They found Lily's room and Holly knocked.

Lily smiled. "Hey," she said. Her voice was raspy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." They all laughed.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this."

"Please, Nick was a creep. This isn't your fault."

"Yeah, well." She pulled out a card. "If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Okay," Lily said smiling. "See you around Officer Holly."

Holly laughed. "Just Holly." She hugged Lily and left the room.

"Ready to go home?" Andy asked.

"Not yet. Let's go to The Penny."

**(Stronger by Kanye West)**

Holly pushed open the door to The Penny and found everyone from 15th there cheering. Get Well Soon balloons were everywhere. Holly laughed. She walked over to the rookie table and hugged Traci.

"Nice touch Traci."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Are you kidding? This has you written all over it."

Dov stood up and got everyone's attention raising a glass. "To kicking criminal ass," he toasted.

Everyone in the bar laughed and took the drink. Holly walked over to Dov and kissed him. Dov tried to deepen the kiss but Holly spied Luke and Jo sitting at the bar.

She broke away from Dov and walked over to them and ordered a beer.

"How are you doing, Holly?" Jo asked attempting to clear the bad blood between them.

"Fine thanks," Holly said without turning to them.

When her beer came, she turned to them. "Look, I don't like drama. I mean I really hate it. The way I see it, you did what you did and that's it. It's over."

They both looked away ashamed then back at Holly. "So friends," Jo asked.

Holly smiled. "Friends."

They clinked beers and Holly walked back to the table. Sam and Andy had joined them and were holding hands.

**(Look After You by The Fray)**

Monday morning Holly was standing outside 15th. She was hesitant to walk in after everything that had happened.

"You want to go in together?" Dov walked up and kissed her. Sam and Andy were right behind him. Everyone else was behind them.

Everyone caught up and they formed a line of cops silently staring up at the building.

There was a shared sense of unity among them.

"No, I've got to do this alone," Holly finally said.

After another minute, Holly started towards the building and entered the double doors.

Finally everything was back to normal. Well, normal for 15 anyway.

**A/N: It's over! I can't believe it! I am considering doing a second story from here with Holly as an established cop at 15, but tell me what you guys think. Please REVIEW and THANKS for reading! ~S~**


End file.
